dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel Star Show
Disney Channel Star Show is a five-minute live-action sitcom. It is a crossover show and it features stars from four Disney Channel shows, The Suite Life, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny With a Chance. It consists of 20 episodes. Cast * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Demi Lovato as Sonny Monroe * Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart Episode Guide 01. Talent Show Plot: Miley hosts a talent show. Zack, Cody, Alex and Justin sign to it and each of them tries to win the show, but are useless. Absent: Jake T. Austin, Demi Lovato, Tiffany Thornton 02. Magic Show Plot: Alex, Justin and Max host a magic show. 03. Skateboarding Competition Plot: Zack and Max seem to have an rivalry with each other and organize the skateboarding competition. Absent: Selena Gomez, David Henrie, Demi Lovato, Tiffany Thornton 04. Baseball Match Plot: Zack, Cody and Max go to a baseball match. Absent: Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, David Henrie, Demi Lovato, Tiffany Thornton 05. Movie! Plot: Zack, Justin and Max fight over who will take Sonny for a date in the cinema. Absent: Cole Sprouse, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Tiffany Thornton 06. Locked In Plot: Zack and Max are trapped in Sonny's room during their attempt to woo her. Absent: Cole Sprouse, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Tiffany Thornton 07. Concert Plot: As Hannah, Miley organizes a charity concert, with Zack, Cody, Alex, Justin and Max's help. Absent: Demi Lovato, Tiffany Thornton 08. Songwriting Plot: Zack, Alex, Justin and Max decide to write a song for Miley. Absent: Cole Sprouse, Demi Lovato, Tiffany Thornton 09. Sketch-Mania! Plot: Sonny and Tawni ask Cody, Miley, Alex and Max to guest appear in their sketch. Absent: Dylan Sprouse, David Henrie 10. Magic Teacher Plot: Max teaches magic to Zack and Cody. Absent: Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, David Henrie, Demi Lovato, Tiffany Thornton 11. Out-of-Control Spells Plot: Alex's magic spells go out of control. Absent: Cole Sprouse, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Tiffany Thornton 12. Stage Fright! Plot: Miley begins to suffer from stage fright and Zack, Cody, Max, Sonny and Tawni try to help her. Absent: Selena Gomez, David Henrie 13. Forest Trip Plot: Zack, Cody, Justin, Max, Sonny and Tawni go to forest for camping. Absent: Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez 14. Concert Tour Plot: Miley takes Zack, Cody, Alex, Justin and Tawni for her concert tour. Absent: Jake T. Austin, Demi Lovato 15. A New-Found Relationship Plot: Zack seems to have a crush on Alex and tries to ask her for a date. Absent: Cole Sprouse, Miley Cyrus, David Henrie, Jake T. Austin, Tiffany Thornton 16. A Tutor Plot: Cody tutors Alex for her upcoming exam. Absent: David Henrie, Demi Lovato 17. Measles Attack! Plot: Zack, Cody, Miley, Alex, Max and Sonny are infected by the measles. Absent: David Henrie, Tiffany Thornton 18. A Big Party Plot: Zack, Cody, Miley, Alex, Justin, Max, Sonny and Tawni organize the party. 19. Big House Plot: Alex accidentally creates the prison and locks herself, Zack, Cody, Miley and Justin in. Absent: Jake T. Austin, Demi Lovato, Tiffany Thornton 20. Travel All Over The World Plot: Zack, Cody, Miley, Alex, Justin, Max, Sonny and Tawni win the cruise around the world. Category:Fannon by series